


Same Destination; Different Journey

by Outcasts_Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: But also not, Canon is Merely a Suggestion, Depressed Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Fox Miraculous, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Midoriya Izuku is So Done, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Multi, New Miraculous Holders, Not Canon Compliant, Suicidal Midoriya Izuku, Suicide Attempt, Symbol of Peace - Freeform, Turtle Miraculous, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilantism, midoriya izuku is quirkless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outcasts_Anonymous/pseuds/Outcasts_Anonymous
Summary: When Midoriya climbed to the roof of the tallest building he could find with the complete intention of throwing himself off of the edge, he was numb; he was cold to the world and he was ready to die.When Midoriya climbed back down to the ground floor of the tallest building he could find with the complete intention of becoming a hero, he had hope, he had friends, and for the first time in a long time, he had a purpose to live.What was the big, life altering event that occurred at the top of that building, you ask? It was a friendly conversation with Quirkless old man.





	1. Chapter One

Midoriya's fingers brushed over the fencing of the roof; the cold feeling of the metal against his fingertips trying its best, but failing, to break through the numb shell that had slowly grown over him as the day had gone on.

Looking past the fence, into the city he had come to utterly despise over the years, Midoriya's eyes were drawn to the flashing blue and red lights that moved around in the distance; the accompanying sirens, quiet in an otherwise muted night, sounding almost endearing; peaceful.

It was the perfect distraction.

A pro-hero, more than likely Eraserhead, leapt from rooftop to rooftop in order to get to the scene of the latest villain attack. It was a shame it wasn't closer really; after all, it was going to be the last time he would see anything hero _or_ villain related if his plan was a success.

Because this was it; the end of the line.

Midoriya was finally going to kill himself.

It was a thought that crossed his mind daily, sometimes multiple times _in_ a day- and he was finally going to act upon those thoughts; what little motivation and reason he had to _not_ do so had been torn away bit by bit in the last twenty-four hours. And now? He had the perfect opportunity to finally do it.

His mother was asleep, and under the assumption that he was as well. The police force and the pro-heroes were all distracted, dealing with the latest villain attack- so there would be no way for them to interrupt him or catch him in the act. And he was in an essentially abandoned area of the city, cloaked in the darkness of midnight, so even the civilians who's lives required them to be up at such an ungodly hour would have to be looking for him to spot him.

Midoriya scoffed. No one would be looking for him anyway; it would be at least a week before people even noticed he was missing, if he excluded his mother that is. After all, he was the invisible kid; the loner; the Quirkless waste of space that nobody even wanted to acknowledge existed.

Well, that was technically a lie.

One person acknowledged his existence; a boy by the name Katsuki Bakugou; the one person Midoriya would have been happy to have ignore his existence. After all, he was why he was up on the roof now; he had been the one to give Midoriya the final push he needed to finally end his own life.

Strange enough, they had been friends at one point; before Bakugou's Quirk had come in; before his Quirk had done what every other Quirk did and made things far more complicated than they should be. Once his Quirk had come in, their whole dynamic shifted; the blond had quickly grown an ego, and had spent every passing day remarking to Midoriya about how useless he was; how he needed to hurry up and manifest his _own_ Quirk so that the two of them could be heroes.

Then, when Midoriya finally, at the tender age of four, was diagnosed as Quirkless- the blond completely turned his back on his former friend; vowing to make him pay for leading him on; for making the blond look foolish by believing that they would become heroes together. It was a childish reason, but it was apparently a strong enough one to warrant the fourteen year long tirade of suffering that had all culminated in the boy wanting to end his own life.

If Bakugou's motive for continuing his suffering had changed as they grew, he certainly didn't say so; the only things that ever came out of his mouth towards Midoriya now-a-days was abuse.

A breeze blew past, stirring Midoriya from his thoughts. Reaching into his pocket, the boy retrieved his phone; it had vibrated a few moments ago; he figured he might as well check what for.

It was an alert; letting people know that the villain incident had been taken care of, courtesy of the Symbol of Peace, as always. The Symbol of Peace; what a dumb title; he hated it. Don't get him wrong, Midoriya still loved All Might; even in death he would continue to be All Might stan number one- but that title, the Symbol of Peace... he couldn't stand it.

It was just an illusion.

No one was invincible, not even All Might- but giving him that title? That made people believe he was; and what happens when people believe there is someone out there who will always be able to ensure peace? People stop trying to bring about that peace themselves.

Think about it for a second.

If All Might truly was a 'Symbol of Peace'; someone that could ensure that nothing bad ever happened, would there still be villain attacks? Would there still be death? Would a child, barely into his teens, be stood atop a building at midnight ready to kill themselves? All Might was a great hero, but he wasn't a Symbol of Peace; there was no such thing.

Hell, the title 'Symbol of Chaos' fit better; wherever All Might was, there was surely violence to follow- well, violence, or rabid fans. Either way, chaos.

Midoriya took a sigh, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

Either way, if he was going to do something, he had to do it now; with the villains dealt with, heroes were sure to return to the area- and he really didn't want to deal with that. Getting ready to climb the fence, Midoriya's grip on the metal tightened- and just as he began to pull himself upwards, he felt his blood run cold; the first real emotion he had felt in hours.

Why, you ask? Because from behind the boy, came a sigh.

"It's a lovely night out tonight, don't you think?" Turning his head; a dead look in his eyes, Midoriya's gaze landed on an old man. He was small, even smaller than Midoriya; and had a grey moustache and goatee. Despite the cold weather, he also wore a rather thin-looking red Hawaiian shirt, patterned with hibiscus flowers- and in his hands, the man held a cane.

"Yeah, I guess; I've seen prettier..." Sighing, Midoriya let his grip on the fence loosen. He couldn't jump now that the man was there... well, he could, he doubted that in his old age the man could move very fast, but he didn't want to bother anyone with his death; he wanted to go quietly; on his own terms.

"Mm, I normally come up here every night to look at the stars; if you're not busy, would you mind keeping me company? It can sometimes get rather lonely," The man asked, using his cane to point to a nearby bench, pushed up against the fence. Looking over to the bench, and then back to the man, Midoriya closed his eyes and sighed, opening them back up again after a few seconds.

"Y-Yeah, sure... but... who are you..?" The old man smiled, beginning to walk over to the bench.

"Wang; Wang Fu, and you?" Sitting down with a sigh of his own, albeit a content one, Fu looked back over to Midoriya.

"Midoriya... Midoriya Izuku," Finally making an attempt to move, the boy backed away from the fence; making his way over to where Fu was sitting, and taking a seat next to him; shifting awkwardly for a few seconds, before finally settling in place.

"So... what do we do, exactly... just... look at the sky?" Midoriya questioned, his eyes flicking over to Fu, who had already craned his neck up to stare at the stars; a small smile spread across his face.

"Yes, that is how one usually watches the stars- unless you wish for us to do something else? Speak, perhaps?" Shaking his head as he looked away from the man, Midoriya craned his neck upwards to look at the sky.

"Speak about what?" Fu brought a hand up to his goatee, stroking it gently.

"Well, in this world, there are many interesting things we can talk about... heroes, villains, vigilantes, Quirks- or we can speak about mundane things; TV shows, our days, friends, family- whatever you like; whatever feels right." A silence stretched between the two; Midoriya knew exactly what he wanted to say, but whether or not he was going to say it, he couldn't decided. Focusing on the twinkling of the stars, Midoriya began to chew on his bottom lip; rocking backwards and forwards for a few moments before letting out a tentative sigh.

"I... I'm Quirkless," Making a sound of acknowledgement, Fu nodded his head.

"As, am I" Midoriya found his eyes widening in surprise, fully turning his head to face the old man this time.

"You... you are? But, I could have sworn... You... You have the aura of a hero..." Fu chuckled, looking down from the sky to his lap.

"Just because I have no Quirk, does not mean I can't be a hero... Tell me, have you ever heard of a group of heroes known as 'Team Miraculous'?" A thoughtful hum came from Midoriya, before he nodded; looking back to the sky. He had to admit, his first response to Fu's words were to snort, and cackle in amusement- however, out of respect, he didn't.

"They were a group of heroes that were around before heroes, or even Quirks for that matter, were a thing... They date all the way back to ancient China, and they're one of the many wonders of the world. After Quirks started to show up, they just... disappeared... Why do you ask?"

"Did you know, every person that has ever been a part of Team Miraculous has been Quirkless?" Midoriya coughed, choking on his own spit; unable to stop the laughter that flew free from his throat this time around. It was more of an instinctual thing than anything. Still, Fu held his smile all the same.

"It's true," Shaking his head, Midoriya allowed his body to finally relax; he didn't even realise he had been tense.

"Yea, and how would you know that?" This time, Fu smirked; turning his whole body to face Midoriya and bringing his legs up to sit cross-legged on the bench; Midoriya mirroring him and doing the same.

"I, was their leader,"

"Prove it!"

"How?" Midoriya thought for a moment; bringing his hand to his mouth as he would often do when mumbling, as he attempted to come up with something that would prove if the old man was lying or not. After all, the man look old, but he didn't look _that_ old.

"Okay... do something that only a member of Team Miraculous could do!"

"Alright... Wayzz!" As if on command, a green blur seemed to dart from around Fu's back; drawing Midoriya's attention as he attempted to focus on what it was; drawing his gaze back up to the night sky, then over to the fence, and then back in front of Fu where it finally stopped.

"Hi, my name is Wayzz!" Midoriya blinked.

Midoriya blinked again.

Midoriya blinked a third time, and when the green bug-like creature didn't disappear, he rubbed his eyes.

"I already jumped, didn't I? I'm dead right now. This isn't real." Wayzz raised what Midoriya assumed to be an eyebrow, before turning back to loo at Fu.

"No, this is quite real; this here is my Kwami, Wayzz; he is the Kwami of protection," Midoriya opened his mouth to speak, but found no words. So instead, he merely raised a finger and gently poked the being in what he assumed to be it's head, and in response, Wayzz chuckled slightly.

"A... Kwami... what? I... I don't understand..."

"A Kwami is, in simple terms... a God; in complicated terms... they are the personification of a concept- they are also what allowed the members of Team Miraculous to transform and use their powers," Fu explained, placing his cane across his legs and bringing up his left hand to pat Wayzz on the head.

"I still don't understand..." Midoriya sighed, his eyebrows stitching together in confusion.

"Let me try and explain... Master Fu has already told you how all members of Team Miraculous were Quirkless, correct?" Midoriya nodded his head.

"Well, it is Kwami's like myself that allowed them to use their superpowers!" Midoriya nodded again.

"Okay, that makes... I was going to say that makes sense but it really doesn't... that is _understandable_... But, how did you let them use your powers?" Floating over to Midoriya, Wayzz quickly flew upwards and into his hair; resting at the front of it and letting his head dangle in front of the boy's eyes.

"Well, all of the members of Team Miraculous use these objects called Miraculous, and when they say the magic word, we get pulled into them, and it transforms them into superheroes! Then they can use our powers!" Once more, Midoriya attempted to form a sentence, however after merely flapping his lips for a few second, he sighed; bringing up his hands to massage at his temples.

"Okay... so... if you really were the leader of... Team Miraculous... what happened? Why did everyone just... disappear?" At this, Fu sighed; closing his eyes.

"Well, the main reason was... there just wasn't a need for us anymore; when Quirks became a thing, and heroes started popping up everywhere, there was no reason to keep the Miraculous in circulation- on top of that however, when Quirk registry was put into place, we could not conform to the law, as to protect the secret of the Miraculous- and so the team had to disband, or become a vigilante group..."

"I... see... I'm sorry to hear that," Midoriya mumbled, suddenly feeling unsure of himself. Looking to his left, through the fence, Midoriya only just then realised how long he had spent up on the roof; the lights of the police having long since disappeared- and if he squinted hard enough, he could have sworn he saw Eraserhead a few buildings away. Whether or not he was looking at the two of them, he couldn't tell.

"No, it is quite alright; it was my decision after all. There was also... one more reason I chose to discontinue the team..." Midoriya raised an eyebrow.

"Over the years, the Miraculous slowly became damaged- and because of this, they couldn't be used without a second, undamaged, Miraculous... this meant that the number of people that could be a part of the team slowly started to diminish..." Nodding his head, Midoriya fell silent for what must have been the millionth time that night; looking up to the sky as Wayzz shifted to be sat in the centre of his mess of hair.

"Why... Why are you telling me all of this..?" Giving a kind smile, Fu looked to his right; looking into the city.

"Because I feel that you needed to hear it, and because it helped me decide on something that has been bothering me for some time now..." The man started. Looking back at the boy, who's eyes still lingered in the stars, Fu locked eyes with Wayzz, who merely nodded.

"If I were to offer you a Miraculous, or depending on the one you choose, two... would you be willing to become a hero?"

"Being a hero... that's all I've ever wanted..." His voice was barely a whisper at this point, and he could feel the phantom sensation of tears begin to make their way into his eyes. It had been so long since he had actually cried; of sadness or happiness... he was so used to just being _numb_.

"In that case, I, Master Wang Fu- offer you the Miraculous of either the Fox, the Bee, or the Moth. I must warn you however, the Miraculous of the Moth and Fox are damaged, and suffer power leakage... meaning you would also have to accept one of the main two Miraculous along side it as a way to stabilise said Miraculous," Finally looking away from the sky, and becoming fully focused on Fu.

"What... what powers do they have..?"

"The Fox is the Miraculous of Illusion, with the power to create such as that; the Bee is the Miraculous of Subjugation, and has the ability to completely paralyse an opponent; the Moth is the Miraculous of Transmission, and has the ability to give powers to others; putting them under your control." Taking a shaky breath, Midoriya slowly nodded his head.

"I... I'd like... the Fox Miraculous... please..."

"Very well, that means you will also have to accept the responsibility of one of the two main Miraculous as well, and for that, I shall gift to you the Miraculous of the Black Cat; the Miraculous of Destruction..." Reaching into the inside of of his shirt, Fu procured two wooden boxes, and at the sight of each of them; Midoriya's breaths only became more ragged. Placing them next to each other, in the gap between the two of them on the bench, Fu then held out his hand; signalling for the boy to open them.

When his hands had started shaking, Midoriya couldn't say. Reaching out, the boy placed a hand on the clasps of either box, and took a deep breath to try and calm himself. Giving a quick glance to Fu, who looked back at him with a warm smile, Midoriya slowly unclasped the boxes.

His heart was pounding, and his vision was starting to become obscured, but he soldered on.

Cracking open the lids, the dark, chilly night was filled with an explosion of green and orange coloured energy, and had he not been far past the point of being surprised- Midoriya was sure he would have screamed. Quickly, the boy brought his arm back up to cover his eyes, and to also wipe away the tears he knew were freely flowing from them at this point.

"Woah... this is new..." A new voice broke through the night, and Midoriya could only presume it was another Kwami.

"Oh, hey Master! It's been a while!" Again, another new voice. Again, it was probably another Kwami.

Bringing his arm away from his eyes, Midoriya took in the black and orange creatures- and it would seem that they were taking _him_ in as well; studying him. Every fibre of Midoriya's being was screaming at him to introduce himself; to say anything... but he couldn't.

Choking a sob, Midoriya lunged forwards and wrapped his arms around Fu; finally allowing himself to freely cry into the old man's shoulder, much to the confusion of the two new Kwami that floated around them.

"Hey Trixx... Hey Plagg..." Wayzz greeted, finally flying from Midoriya's hair; floating over to his brothers with an awkward smile on his face.

"May I introduce to you, your new holder!"


	2. Chapter Two

A mixture of a groan and a sigh seemed to tear its way from Midoriya's throat as he jerked awake; his unnecessarily loud alarm blaring in his still dark room. With eyes closed, the boy brought a hand up to his face to wipe away what he now knew to be drool, before extending out his arm and flopping it around for a few seconds until he found his phone; setting his alarm to snooze.

Unfortunately for him however, the noise didn't stop there.

"Ahhhh, who woke me up!? I was having the best dream ever- I was a piece of Camembert! _Camembert!_ A dream as angelic as that comes once in a blue-moon!" The nasally voice of the boy's newly acquired Kwami definitely threw him through a loop for a moment; his fight or flight instincts kicking in before his brain did as his body got ready to perform a technique Midoriya liked to call 'jumping out of his window'.

Fortunately however, his brain was able to catch up before he was forced to perform such a dignified and completely professional special move, and he remembered what had happened only a few hours ago.

"It's his alarm, Plagg; you know this... and... dreaming about _being_ Camembert? I just... why are you like this..?" Midoriya snorted, a dopey smile spread across his face as the sound of his second Kwami's voice filled the room. Cracking an eye open, the boy looked around in the dark for the flying creatures; if not just to assure himself that they were actually real, and he wasn't just losing it. Thankfully, they did exist- and they looked to be still inside the socks he had laid out for them as makeshift sleeping bags.

He would have let them sleep with him, but... if he was being honest he'd probably just roll over and crush them in his sleep. Most of his nights were restless ones anyway.

"Well if it's an alarm, why is the broccoli not very alarmed?" Pointing his nub of a hand over to Midoriya, Plagg found himself sniggering at his own joke.

"I don't get up when my alarm goes off you lump of charcoal... I use it to wake me up early enough to get the energy required to get out of bed..." This time, Trixx was the one laughing, mainly at the look on Plagg's face at his new nickname; a cross between pride, offence, and acknowledgement that it was pretty much completely his fault.

"If it's an energy problem, then the fact that you're wearing two Miraculous' should help with that, especial since mine suffers from power leakage!" Trixx's upbeat and cheery tone did not suit how early in the morning it was; he had set his alarm for 5AM, and anyone waking up at 5AM should _not_ be that energetic; it was just wrong.

"Y'know... you keep talking about power leakage, but you haven't actually told me what it is; is the necklace gonna kill me or something? I wont take it off but I'd at least like to know," Floating out of his sock and over to Midoriya's face, the boy opened both of his eyes fully to look at Trixx; the lack of sleep surprisingly not weighing his eyelids down like he was used to.

Tapping Midoriya's nose in an almost scolding way, Trixx shook his head.

"Nope, power leakage means that the basic power-ups that I usually give when transformed carry over to you even when de-transformed; the only thing that doesn't is my main power!" His eyebrows stitching together in confusion, Trixx sighed; taking a seat on Midoriya's pillow in front of his face.

"So, you know how the Miraculous allow you to transform? And when transformed, you get powers?" Midoriya slowly nodded.

"Well, every Miraculous provides basic powers, as well as one or two specialised ones. Power leakage gives you access to the basic ones even when _not_ transformed... if you get up, we can go test them? Y'know, so you don't jump and accidentally clear a building?" The sing-song way the Kwami finished his sentence made his manipulative intentions perfectly clear, and even though Midoriya knew this was just a ploy to get him out of bed... the Kwami did have a valid point.

"Fine... I'm sure my mum wouldn't mind me getting up an hour earlier, maybe I could even have some breakfast today... I take it she's not allowed to know you guys exist?" The Kwamis made a noise of affirmation, and Midoriya sighed; finally moving his arms; again, not as heavy as they should have been, to push himself off of his alluringly comfortable mattress, and onto the floor with a thud.

"Y'know, I'm starting to think Fu gave us to you to act as babysitters; who skips breakfast?!" Plagg gasped, almost sounding offended at the prospect of _not_ shovelling food into his mouth.

"Literally every teenager skips breakfast; we don't normally have time to eat, _Charcoal_ " Midoriya shot back, sending a glare in Plagg's direction despite half of his face still being pushed into his carpet.

"Well now that you have us two to look after, you're gonna have to start carrying food on you, you do realise that, right? After you use out special powers we have to recharge and we do that by eating."

"Huh..." Pulling himself off of the floor, Midoriya dragged himself over to the pile of clothes he had thrown over his chair after coming back home; he couldn't remember how many days ago they'd been washed, but, people avoided him anyway, so he didn't really care if they stunk.

"So, like, what do you two eat, exactly? Is there any magical food that I need to get for you or something?" Pulling his creased shirt over his head, Midoriya proceeded to pat himself down in an attempt to make it at least look partially presentable.

"Cheese. Specifically? Camembert. I will literally starve myself if you even think about feeding me something else." As if it were a competition, Plagg matched Midoriya's initial glare with one of his own, much to the amusement of Trixx as he flew over to the other Kwami, pulling him out of the boy's sock, which Plagg had still be resting in.

"Okay, that's easy enough, what about you Trixxy?"

"Unlike _someone_ here, I'm not too picky- I do like sweets though!" Nodding his head, Midoriya finished getting dressed; grabbing his bag from the corner of his room, and slowly cracking open his door; letting the light of the landing invade his space. It would appear that his mother was already awake.

"Alright, you two; where do you wanna hide?" As if in sync, the two Kwamis looked at each other, and then back to Midoriya, before flying directly into his mess of green hair. It tickled for a moment, but after a few seconds, the sensation went away.

"Fu's Kwami chose my hair as well, what's your guy's obsession with it?" Midoriya chuckled, walking over to and then down the stairs into the main area of his and his mother's apartment. His father had been out of the picture for quite some time at this point. 

He had left when the boy was four; only a few days after his diagnosis of Quirklessness.

"It looks comfy..." Plagg mumbled.

Looking over to their living room revealed his mother; she was sat watching the TV, seemingly unaware that he had even come down at all. From the looks of it, she was also completely unaware that he had been gone for most of the night; a fact he was both thankful for, and also slightly offended at.

"Hey, mum... I'm up!" His face twisted into a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, and a fake bounce entered his voice; a trick he had learned how to do quite some time ago. Jumping in her seat slightly, Inko turned to face Midoriya; sighing as she calmed down her breathing.

"Izuku! You scared me! What're you doing up? Are you alright?" Letting out a small sigh of his own, Midoriya walked into the kitchen; opening up the fridge and taking a look inside.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I've got to head to school a little early today, so that's why I'm up; what's for breakfast?" Calling over his shoulder, the boy quietly removed an unopened block of cheese from the fridge, closing the door and making his way over to the cupboard.

"Oh, you don't normally eat anything for breakfast, so I don't have anything prepared... I can make you some Katsudon if you want sweetie?" A real smile blossomed on his face as he opened the cupboard doors; an ancient feeling of warmth making its way from the depth of his soul at his mother's words, and spreading throughout his chest. Sometimes he forgot how nice she was; Katsudon was his favourite.

"Yes, thank you!" Pulling out a small pack of biscuits from the cupboard, he stuffed them into his pocket, before shutting the door. Watching as his mother stood from her seat on their couch, the two of them found themselves swapping places; his mother making her way into the kitchen, and himself moving over to, and then sitting down on, the couch.

Placing his backpack down in front of himself, he quickly opened it and placed the cheese inside; followed only a few seconds later by the packet of biscuits, before sipping it closed again. Even if he didn't plan on transforming just yet, it would be safe to carry the food on him anyway. After all, in their crazy world of Quirks... and apparently magic... anything was possible.

Picking up the remote, Midoriya flicked channels on the TV; getting comfy as he waited to eat. In his hair, he felt his two Kwami shift forwards to be able to see the TV as well.

It was around twenty-or-so minutes later that the boy found himself sat at his kitchen table, eating breakfast with his mother. She quite predictably asked about why he needed to go into school early, and as much as he still didn't like to, he easily lied to her about it; claiming it was to do with a pre-school club he was interested in. He kept the details vague, not too vague, but vague enough that she wouldn't pry further.

Over the years, he had mastered the art of lying to the people he cared about... and to the people he didn't care about for that matter; it was a necessary evil technically. He needed to keep his mother safe from his problems.

She had been through so much already, he couldn't bare to add to that.

After finishing his meal, he gave his mother a hug, and then left their apartment.

"I suppose it was only fate that you'd pick the Kwami of Illusion, considering how fake you are~" Plagg teased, floating out of the boy's hair as he climbed down the stairwell of their apartment complex, and instead sitting on his shoulder. In response, Midoriya merely stuck his tongue out at the being, much to the amusement of Trixx, who had decided to remain in their boy's hair.

" _Anyway_ , how are we going to practice keeping control over the power leakage thing? If I'm honest, I'm not really even feeling any different... Are you sure it's effecting me or whatever?" Midoriya commented, finally making his way outside and onto the pavement; making sure nobody else was around, before walking off in the direction of his school.

"The Cat Miraculous is acting as a buffer to stop the energy from flowing into your body; Plagg basically acts like floodgates to stop you from being overwhelmed when you're not transformed. The way we've done this with previous holders is we'll gradually open the gates every so often to allow a holder to get used to the power!" His eyes widening in shock slightly, Midoriya turned to look at the creature on his shoulder; chuckling to himself slightly.

"You mean to tell me that you have the capacity to be _helpful_ _?"_ Narrowing his eyes at Midoriya, Plagg found himself smirking. Taking another casual step, Midoriya found himself yelping as was shot forwards; covering the span of five steps instead of the one he had been expecting. His face red with indignity, Midoriya stopped moving; turning back to face the smug creature on his shoulder.

"This is going to be fun..."


	3. Chapter Three

"Sooo, what did you say this place was? Because to me it looks like a dump," Plagg questioned; his tiny eyes squinted and eyebrows furrowed as he scanned the abandoned playground; having flown ahead of the group originally out of the excitement of seeing the world after so many years- but feeling that excitement die pretty quickly after seeing that it had pretty much just gotten worse. With his hands burred deep into his pockets to protect them from the cold, Midoriya gave another sigh; dragging himself through the knee-high metal gate rested half open, and onto the cracked and hard tarmac flooring that had clearly just been poured over the dead grass when it had first been created. The gate, rusted and covered with flaking green paint, creaked as it slowly swung back into place, the noise tearing through the otherwise quiet air around the three intruders. A rocking horse, also rusted and decaying, was being blown ever-so-slightly by the wind near the far left of the park, and in the far right of the park sat a pile of dissembled monkey bars, rusted, like everything metal in this place, that he remembered attempting to swing across in his younger years. To Midoriya, this place, in every sense of the word, was a graveyard of memories.

"This, Plagg, was Dantooine Park. Before my school had its budget cut down to, like, an eighth of what it used to be- it wasn't just a secondary school; it was a nursery; a primary school, and a secondary school- and when I was _in_ nursery, I spent nearly every day here, since it used to be owned by the school," Trixx remained silent, floating by his chosen's head; eyes wearily watching the boy as he wandered through the old park, stopping to stare at a relatively large sandbox, surrounded by what appeared to be scorch marks.

"Why'd your school have its funds cut?" Plagg asked, floating around to face the boy before allowing his eyes to wander to the overgrown weeds and bushes that surrounded the former park; mother nature's way concealing this park from the rest of the world he supposed; bringing it back to the Earth. Midoriya shot a glare at the tree-line that they had come through to get into this area.

"Honestly? No one really knows. I've heard a few rumours whispered around over the years; stuff to do with embezzling funds and other shady shit, but no one really questions it; Aldera's never exactly been known for its quality... still isn't really," Making a quiet noise of understanding, Plagg turned back to face his chosen; shooting a quick glance to the treeline that seemed to have the boy entranced.

"So, you're sure no one'll see us here? Master Fu didn't say much to us before announcing that he was going to start looking for chosen again, but he did catch us and the other Kwami up on stuff like Quirk Regulation laws..." Plagg sighed, not even bothering to disguise the distaste in his voice. Midoriya turned his gaze over to the God; his glare softening to a look of concern. Though they'd been together for less than twelve hours, Midoriya could already tell Plagg wasn't one to be serious very often, and made sure to make a mental note to ask about the creature's disdain at a future date.

"Yeah, this place is deserted; I'm pretty sure no one even remembers it exists besides me; I would have taken us to a nearby beach... I think it's called 'Dagobah Beach' or something? If you think this place is a dump you're gonna get a kick out of that place, but since we only have about an hour, probably less now, I would have been late arriving to school and that's about all it takes for them to put me in detention..." Trixx patted a hand against the boy's cheek in a comforting manner, and in response Midoriya mustered up a half smile.

"Hey, that's a-okayl we can visit the beach some other time! You guys still have weekends, right? Besides, an hour will be plenty of time to get the basics down; all we have to cover is transforming, de-transforming, and getting you used to the power leakage!"

"Oh really, is that all?" Midoriya mumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes at the Fox's optimism- though try as he might, failing to rid his face of the half-smile.

"Yeah!" Trixx replied, seemingly having missed the whole sarcastic part of his reply. Shaking his head, Midoriya began to make himself busy by brushing nearby bits of rubble and broken glass away from the centre of the park; out of the corner of his eye, he could have swore he saw Plagg shaking his head in amusement at the other Kwami.

"Not that I'm not grateful for your help, and for the powers and everything..." Midoriya began, finally moving back to the centre of the park.

"But why do I need to get used to the Power Leakage? I know Master Fu said that he wanted me to be a Hero and everything, but he also said that the past Miraculous users had to be Vigilantes since he didn't want the secret of the Miraculous to get out- and I can't exactly become a Hero using just the Power Leakage, can I? It'd be pretty suspicious if a Quirkless kid suddenly gained the ability to run and jump like he had powers, wouldn't it?" Plagg just made a noise of dismissal, waving his tiny paw through the air before floating over towards him.

"Kid, it doesn't matter if you decide to be a Hero just using the Power Leakage, or if you choose to be a Vigilante and use our full powers- or hell if you decide to do both. You could just say that you've been lying about being Quirkless, or that you're what the kids call a 'late bloomer'. What matters is what you want to do." Midoriya felt his eyes unconsciously drift to the ground; contemplating. For the longest time now the boy had forgotten that he actually had a say in his own life; having gotten used to just doing whatever he was told he could do, as a Quirkless waste of space. Now that he remembered, he almost felt himself laugh at the prospect that he had forgotten.

"And as for why you need to get used to Power Leakage," Midoriya's eyes flew back up to Plagg.

"If you don't, my Miraculous will be destroyed." The boy's eyes widened as he looked to the silver ring sat snug on his middle finger, and then back to the God floating before him.

"Only one God is meant to inhabit a Miraculous, by using mine to soak up excess energy from his," Midoriya glanced to the fox floating by his head.

"It's like putting two Gods into one Miraculous. That amount of power will eventually damage the Miraculous, and ultimately brake it. It's for that reason that we don't have the Dragon Miraculous anymore..." Plagg's face turned sombre for the briefest of moments, but he quickly recollected himself.

"By redirecting that excess energy into your body, because you're a living breathing creature, it can't break you, so it changes you to accommodate the power; makes you faster; makes you stronger; turns you into a living Miraculous for lack of a better term." Midoriya blinked a few times, before slowly nodding his head. That... was a much more detailed explanation than he was expecting, but he supposed he was grateful for it. He should probably know these things now rather than later.

"Wow, Plagg, that's the most professional I've ever 'eard ya!" Trixx cheered, a look of disbelief evident on his own face. The Kwami in question turned to look of Trixx, before sprouting a lazy smile; chuckling to himself.

"I'm just repeating what the Master told me..." Midoriya couldn't help the snort he produced when he heard that, before shaking his head as if it would clear away the amusement.

"Alright then you two, I'm ready, what do I have to do?" The two Kwami looked to the boy, before sharing a look and floating backwards a few meters.

"Basically, just stand there and try not to fall over when I release the limiters..." Plagg explained, before closing his eyes; focusing. Midoriya closed his own eyes, trying to do the same.

Before he had stopped caring, he had looked up a few ways to deal with his whole Bakugou situation- and though, just like everything he had tried to alleviate his suffering, it hadn't done anything to help him, one of the things he though might have helped was meditation; calming himself down. Now that he think back on it, he clearly wasn't the one that needed to calm down, but hindsight is one hell of a Quirk. But that's besides the point, either way, the boy reasoned that, even if he didn't need to calm down right now, if his body was going to be rushed by power, it might do him well to prepare for that. So he did.

Though, fuck all good it did him.

"Okay kid, I've released a few of the limiters; how're you feeling?"

"I feel fin- WHAT THE FUCK!" Opening his eyes to stare at the God clearly was not a good idea; as even the briefest of movements of his head sent his vision flying into an LSD powered hyper-trip that resulted in the boy spinning to the ground, as if he were just punched by All Might himself; the need to vomit deciding to make itself known almost instantly. His skin and blood both felt far colder than they had seconds prior, and through he had just launched himself through the air by just turning his head, he thankfully didn't feel much of anything when he presumably collided with the ground.

"Well, I said don't fall over..." Plagg chuckled, enjoying the show.

"WeLl I sAiD dOn'T fAlL oVeR!" Midoriya mimicked, putting on his best impression of the God's nasally voice. Closing his eyes once again, just so he didn't have to see the constant blurring of colours that made his stomach flip, the boy attempted to push himself off of the ground, only for his body to be launched into the air with just enough force to land shakily on his feet; screaming with complete and total dignity as he did so, and continuing to be scream in his totally and completely dignified way for a good few seconds after landing upright, just for good measure.

"So... How much power is this?" Midoriya questioned, in between deep, stabilising breaths.

"Ehhh, about 10%?"

"Oh... okay yeah, that's... that's what I thought you were gonna say..." The boy lied.

"So, can I open my eyes and not hurl yet?"

"Oh, well you're eyes need to get used to the power so as long as you keep them closed they're gonna stay like that," Midoriya let out a groan, before slowly cracking his eyes open.

Knowing what to expect this time, the blur of colours wasn't as much of a shock, though it definitely still made his stomach flip. It was almost like watching latency, in a way. The world left a trail, that followed his vision. Looking to a bird flying past the area, it appeared to have been slowed in time, and behind it were after-images; snapshots of a past that hadn't disappeared yet. Looking back to the two Gods, the boy was surprisingly shocked to find that they didn't leave trails; after images. Focusing on them, the boy waited, and sighed in relief when, after a few minutes, the world appeared to return to normal, save for the bird, who had yet to leave the area, who was still flying slower than usual.

"Cool, my eyes are back to normal; what now?"

"Now we test 'ya strength!" Trixx cheered, flying in a loop-de-loop before making his way over to the pile of discarded monkey bars he had spotted earlier, and picking one up; flying back over to Midoriya and then dropping it in the boy's hands. Confused, the boy looked to the orange God, who just stared back at him with a face of anticipation. Turning to the black God, Plagg supplied the information he was looking for.

"He want's you to bend it, kid- or snap it; I have no idea how strong you are with a 10% increase," Making an 'oh' face, Midoriya looked down to the metal in his grip; taking note that it too felt colder than it probably should have, before shifting his hold to grab at it at both ends. Gritting his teeth, Midoriya held back a yell as he tried his hardest to bend the bar- and he bend the bar he did. The metal, creaking under the pressure, bend almost instantly into a closed 'U' shape. The feeling in Midoriya's chest at seeing that made the boy tingle, and though he fought it back with experience, he probably would have cried with glee at seeing he could do that. It wasn't often he cried anymore... the other night was an exception.

"Nice job kid, all we really have to test now is your speed; we could do other tests but they're not really that important, and if we did them all you'd probably be late for school," Plagg rolled his eyes as he said that last part, however as if he had forgotten Midoriya pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the time.

"Okay, so how are we gonna test my speed? You want me to just run laps or something?"

"Well, it's a better idea than what I was gonna do..." Narrowing his eyes at the God, Midoriya couldn't help but ask the next question.

"What were you gonna do?"

"I mean I was just gonna throw balls of destruction at you and hope you could dodge in time..." Midoriya sighed.

"Fucking Charcoal..." Midoriya ended up running quite a few laps around the playground, mainly because Plagg kept fucking up the timer on his phone; 'I haven't used technology in hundreds of years' my ass, when Quirks came about technology stopped advancing you little shit. Either way, by taking the score Midoriya had done in his actual physical fitness test at school and cross-checking it with his new time, he had been able to estimate about a 125% increase in his overall speed; a score that even Plagg admitted was rather high.

"What can I say? Quirkless kid in a world where a 3 year old can be born with the power to level buildings, ya' gotta learn to haul ass!"

"We all know that's not why you're a good runner, but that's an issue for another time. Right now, we need to get you used to transforming. We weren't originally gonna let you try this today but since you picked up food anyway, we might as well," Plagg explained, floating from his spot on the rocking horse where he had for some reason decided to sit when watching the boy run.

"Okay, so... what do I do to transform?"

"Basically, you just call on us to transform you. The wording can be whatever you want really, but as long as what you say can be read as 'Insert Kwami here, transform me', then you're good. Since one of our Miraculous is damaged, you should really transform with both of us at the same time, but the option to transform with just one of us _is_ a thing you can do, there's just not much of a point," The Kwami explained; Trixx letting out a little sigh as he stared at his Miraculous, only for Midoriya to gently rub his fur.

"Right, let's do this then... Plagg, Trixx, envelop my corporeal form with your own!" The last thing Midoriya saw before his vision was flooded with green and orange energies was the extremely disturbed face of Plagg, and the rather amused face of Trixx. 

As the glow subsided, Midoriya once more felt his legs give from under him, though this time he felt himself sigh in relief when the world did not once again flood with colour; landing on one knee before looking around. Taking immediate note of the hood he was now apparently wearing, the boy brought up his hands to feel at the cloth. It was a bright orange; was clearly far too big for him, and from what he would tell, had some form of bunny ears attached to it. Looking down at the rest of his suit as he pulled back the hood, he felt his breath hitch; whether that be in disbelief or embarrassment, he wasn't quite sure. What the suit was made of, he couldn't tell either; but the trousers resembled skin-tight black leather- and the top half appeared to be a plain white top, with an orange jacket zipped over it, which lead down into strange looking coattails. 

Taking note of his hands finally, he realised that the jacket completely covered them with black gloves, that slowly transitioned back into the orange of the jacket in a V shape. Giving himself a moment to process everything, the boy finally stood; noticing almost immediately that the world had not only returned back to it's normal temperature, but that he was definitely faster than he was a moment ago. Looking to the sky in hopes to spot the bird again, Midoriya sighed when he realised it had finally flown away.

"Okay, so, this is pretty cool; the outfit 's a bit revealing but... eh, it doesn't bother me as much as it probably should. So, what do you want me to do now?" Midoriya asked, going back to looking over his costume. After a few seconds of silence, the boy finally looked up to where the two Gods had been floating; his eyebrows knitting together upon noticing that they weren't there.

"O...kay, guess I'm figuring this one out on my own..." Taking a page out of Trixx's book, Midoriya walked over to the pile of monkey bars, before picking one up and gripping it as he had done before. Bending it this time however resulted in the thing snapping in two almost instantly, with bits of metal flying into his face. Out of instinct, the boy dropped the bar almost instantly as he backed up- however the as the metal struck his face, he noticed one very key detail. There was something _on_ his face.

As the last of the metal flung to the ground, Midoriya slowly brought a hand up to his face, and, somehow through his new gloves, felt a fabric wrapped around his eyes. From what he could tell, there were no holes in it, meaning it should be impossible to see through, but considering that the whole outfit's existence cam from the power of two Gods, he was willing to overlook that.

"Man, I really need to find a mirror... Wait... I'm a fucking idiot..." Walking over to the partially-destroyed table he had left it on, Midoriya once again turned on his phone; not even bothering to unlock it before opening the camera, and flipping it to face him. Though he couldn't see them, for the mask, Midoriya's eyes widened in surprise as he focused on his hair; mask all but forgotten as he realised his hair was now white. The boy gently ran his fingers through the now snow coloured mop of hair, before finally looking at the thing he had opened the camera for in the first place. Around his eyes, looking almost like a bandage, and matching his hair in colour, was a white piece of fabric- with, just as he had predicted, no holes.

Content with now knowing what he looked like Midoriya was about to close the camera, however stopped when he noticed the strange-looking black pipe that rested across his back. Grabbing it, Midoriya turned off his phone, and pulled the pipe from his back to in front of him; placing his phone back on the table. Inspecting the pipe, the first thing he noticed was the white engraving that sat in the centre of it; a paw print, with a fox's tail coming from the bottom of the palm. The boy gave a quick scoff of amusement before pressing his thumb against it, which, to his shock, caused it to extend to the size of a bo staff; causing the boy to almost drop the weapon in surprise.

"Fucking hell!" Midoriya pressed his free hand against his chest as he waited for his breathing to calm back down. Looking the weapon over, he noticed the holes on the end almost immediately- and though he'd have to ask Trixx about it, he was pretty sure that meant it was also an instrument. He'd try and play it, but he was pretty musically inept. The most he could do was sing, but... that had been beaten out of him pretty quickly.

Okay that got dark.

"Right, I suppose I should test my speed and reaction time..." Walking over to the edge of the park, Midoriya took a running position, just as he had without the suit, however the moment he began to run he immediately lost control and flung himself into (and then _through_ ) the old swing set; the bar that the swings were connected to falling and breaking over him as he stood from his half-standing half-falling position.

"Okay, let's try that again..." And so that''s what he did. Midoriya returned to where he had tried to run from, and re-took his running position. It took a few attempts but eventually, the boy was able to run with no issue. He was faster, stronger, and had a far quicker reaction time that he had when he had the 10% boost- but he supposed that that was to be expected, since he were technically using 100% right now. The alarm sounding on his phone was what ultimately caused the boy to stop his running, and when he noted that he didn't feel any worse for wear than when he started, the boy genuinely smiled.

"So, if transforming was asking you to transform, then de-transforming should be the same, right? Plagg, Trixx, De-Transform me!" With a flash, the bright lights returned, and Midoriya shielded his eyes; his smile only widening when he heard the groaning of the two Kwami presumably stretching.

"Boy you held that transformation for longer than I though you would; I'm hungry..." Plagg whined, immediately flying towards Midoriya's discarded bag to grab some cheese. Trixx, though also hungry, was far more polite; giving the boy a thumbs up before floating to grab his own food; Midoriya turned to follow them.

"Yeah, well, I had to test everything out; you said to be thorough, right?"

"Yeah kid," After a few seconds of shuffling around, Plagg phased through his bag; floating up to the boy's eye level whilst munching on a piece of cheese that Midoriya swore was bigger than the God himself.

"But you forgot the biggest thing..." Midoriya felt his smile drop and his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Kid, you didn't test out your powers; granted, I didn't tell you what they were, but, ehhh..." Plagg shrugged his shoulders, before taking another bite of the cheese. With a sigh, Midoriya went to collect his phone. How could he have been that stupid; how did he forget the one thing that transforming granted him. Whatever; he could test them later after school, if he had the time that was.

Speaking of school.

"So, you guys ready to go?" Scooping up his bag and flinging it onto his back; Trixx phased through it, munching on a cookie, before he and Plagg took up their residence in his hair once more, and the three headed out of the park; the gate creaking once more.


	4. Chapter Four

"You know, I've often dreamt what it would be like to turn up to school one day with a Quirk of my own. I'd walk through the doors with my head held high; my power on show to all; I'd finally get my revenge on Bakugou for all the shit he's put me through; the teachers would finally respect me, and the other kids would start treating me like a human being. But you know what? In _none_ of those dreams did I ever spend the day brushing cookie and _cheese_ crumbs out of my _hair_!" Midoriya groaned, flicking the aforementioned crumbs from his mop of hair with a few vigorous shakes of his head, much to the confusion and the annoyance of the other passing students, who had the misfortune of being struck by the stray food particles.

Had it been later in the day, then Midoriya would have been worried for his safety considering the intensity of the glares they shot his way, but it was half-seven in the morning- and Midoriya doubted that they had the capacity to even fling an insult his way, never mind a fist.

"Yeah well deal with it, Broccoli; compared to that bag of yours your hair feels like I'm resting inside of a cloud, and I don't plan on giving that up without a fight," Plagg argued, sticking out his tongue in defiance, not that his chosen could see.

"No offence charcoal, but for the God of destruction you're not exactly very threatening; I could totally take you," Midoriya smirked, making his way across the courtyard, and then through the school's front doors; allowing the morning chill to melt away from his bones as he ducked and weaved in between the few students that had decided to show up on time.

Plagg snorted, rolling his eyes.

"It's funny, the dinosaurs said the same thing..."

"A- Wait- what?!" Instead of responding, the God merely continued to laugh to himself as Midoriya continued his walk, albeit a little more disturbed than initially. Turning a corner and passing a row of dented and scratched red lockers, he began to ascend a flight of stairs.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout him, he's just messin' with ya! He didn't _intentionally_ kill off the dino's!" Trixx chimed in, simultaneously sticking his head through the front of Midoriya's hair in order to take a look around.

As the chosen came to the top of the stairs, the first thing the orange God took note of were the awfully decayed and drab walls; either painted or having turned a dark, mossy green over the years. The second thing that he noticed was the carpet; a dark red bordering on maroon that completely covers the floor. It was caked in mud; the janitor clearly hadn't been doing their job, that was, if there even was one.

Trixx frowned. He wasn't exactly thrilled that this was where the three of them would be spending the next seven or so months, but his ever optimistic mind supplied him with the ever-comforting thought that: 'it could be worse'. Though, his brain had given him the same thought upon seeing the glares shot at his chosen, so the quality of that advice might not be as high as the fox had originally thought

Oblivious to the fox's inner turmoil, Midoriya turned right upon leaving the stairwell, and continued onward down the corridor. On both his left and right were doors, followed by large windows that allowed one to look inside of the classrooms that the doors led to. The doors, for what it was worth, were actually in relatively good condition, though the windows were a little worse for wear; having scratches littering their corners from bored teenagers.

This repeated in a pattern three times, and Midoriya walked passed all three of the classrooms; none of them having any students or teachers inside, though, one of them did have an active projector. Midoriya payed the rooms no mind, instead focusing on the fire door that stood at the end of the hallway. It stood out like a sore thumb when compared to the rest of the room; being a creamy white- though it didn't escape the scratch treatment like the other doors.

"Uhh, kid? Where're we going?" Plagg, after seeing no other students around, chose to phase back out of Midoriya's hair, and proceed to float next to him. Sparing the God a glance, Midoriya couldn't help but let out a low sigh.

"My locker..." Midoriya was content to leave it at that, however the fact that Plagg didn't turn away from him meant he was expecting more. Midoriya sighed again, this one more light than the last.

"I used to have a locker downstairs with everyone else, but as the abuse got worse, they'd start attacking it and stealing my shit; it got so bad that they just removed the crumpled pile of metal and made me use the old ones up here..." Reaching the door, Midoriya removed a pair of keys from his pocket; swiping an attached card against a reader installed to the door's left.

With a quiet 'beep', the door unlocked, and Midoriya pushed his way through, Plagg following a few seconds later by just phasing through the wall, sharing a look with Trixx who's head had remained poking out of the greenette's curls.

Inside of the room was incredibly dark; the only light being permitted inside being from an old, newspaper covered window about the size of a book to the left. In front of the three however, was what Midoriya had come here for. Each individual box looked no bigger than a shoe storage box, but connected together in a five by five pattern were rotting, wooden lockers. Taking a single step, the amount of movement that the room permitted, Midoriya yanked open his locker. It was pretty obvious whose it was, considering that it was the only one that had been cleaned in what Plagg assumed to be a decade, but also because of the small, All Might sticker that adorned the corner.

Dust kicked up as Midoriya opened the locker, but he didn't seem affected- and the Kwami _couldn't_ be affected.

"Why'd'ya even need a locker? That bag don't look too cumbersome..." Trixx asked as the boy proceeded to stuff the yellow thing, with vigour, into he wooden box. When he was finished, Midoriya merely stood there for a moment, considering something. Without the sound of the bag being stuffed, or the clothing being rustled, Plagg noticed how truly quiet this room was. There must be hundreds of kids below them right now, and even more on this floor and above, yet no noise made its way here.

"No handle..." Midoriya finally spoke, standing to his full height as he turned to leave the room.

"Huh?" Swiping his fob and swinging the door open, Midoriya looked up at Trixx; going cross-eyed from the angle.

"Having a bag gives people something external to grab onto, making it easier for them to move you around. If they gain control of your bag and you have something valuable in it, then they can make you follow them. Plus, having books and food flying up and down whilst you're trying to run can slow you down..." As the kid left the room Plagg once more phased through the wall to fly along side him, a look of concern clear as day taking over his face.

"Kid... Izuku... you shouldn't have to go this far out of your way to just not get thrown around... It's not right..." Midoriya's usually lidded eyes widened in surprise at the use of his name, before he returned his gaze to the ground with a dejected sigh.

"I... I know that, but... I'm used to it... it's fine..."

"No! Izuku! It's _really not!_ " Trixx cried out, surprising both human and Kwami. Trixx shied away at the attention, but stood her ground never-the-less.

"Y'don't deserve bein' treat like this... I know we haven't seen anywhere near everythin' you've been through, but this alone is horrible!" Midoriya stopped walking; leaning against one of the classroom doors and closing his eyes as he attempted to keep his breathing under control.

"I... I k-know alright? Just... can... can we n-not do this right now? I... I'm not... I'm not ready..." His stutter was back. Great. He hadn't stuttered over his words in quite some time now. It wasn't that he'd gotten over it, but when the pressure of making sure every body liked him fell away; when he realised how futile of an effort that was, he had stopped caring about what he thought people thought of what he said. And so? No stutter.

"Oh god, Izuku, are you okay? I... I'm sorry, I wasn't thinkin'!" Trixx panicked, flying quickly from the boy's hair to fuss with his face; going to touch him with his paws, but flinching back; unsure.

"No... Trixx... It... It's okay... I just..." Slowly, Midoriya opened his eyes again; his breaths heavy and measured. He didn't trust his body to go back to regulating them just yet. Giving the orange Kwami a tiny smile, the boy brought up a hand to stroke the God's fur, before looking away again.

"I know how bad it is, okay? And... considering how we first met... I know _you know_ how bad it is... but... I- I'm just not ready to talk about it... not yet..." Nothing was said for the next few minutes, as Trixx floated over to cuddle the boy's neck, and Plagg, though not one for affection, came over to place a paw on his shoulder.

Midoriya stood there, soaking in the affection for a good five minutes; only reluctantly standing from where he had been leaning when the warning bell sounded. Though the weight of what happened still hung over him, his breathing had eventually evened out.

"Right, I better get going; we've only got two minutes before class starts, and my class is on the other side of the school..." With a sigh, Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is..." Floating back into his hair, the two Kwami get comfortable, before Plagg piped up once more.

"Just so you know kid, you're stuck with us now, so if you ever need to talk... we'll always be here; we may not act like it, but we _are_ as old as existence itself, and with that age comes wisdom..." Midoriya let a small smile grace his face, before nodding, and taking off running down the corridor; his 10% Miraculous boost allowing him to haul ass much quicker than before.

It didn't take long for the boy to cross the school even with the added obstacles of the other students, though that was mainly due to Midoriya's experience weaving around people; having those people slowed down slightly was just a bonus. Despite his speed though, it would seem that luck was not on the boy's side. Perhaps Tikki was cranky that she had been separated from Plagg.

Arriving at his classroom, Midoriya groaned seeing that everyone had already entered and had been seated, despite the fact that there was still a minute before class even begun. Taking a breath to steel his nerves, something he hadn't done in a while, the boy put on his impassive face. His talk with the Kwamis had drawn out more of his emotions than he had hoped, which didn't bode well for him.

Pulling down the handle, Midoriya entered the room; the whole class turning to look back at him. Like usual, most began to sneer, and few turned away in ignorance, content to ignore him. He liked those people the most. His eyes met and passed over Bakugou's as he scanned the room, and it took all the willpower he had to not let any form of reaction show on his face, as his mind flashed back to the other night.

The boy was scowling, like usual- but in an odd twist almost seemed... relieved? Relieved at what? That he was here? That he hadn't taken his advice? Fuck that! You don't get to feel relieved you-

"Ah, De- I mean, Midoriya; so nice of you to join us; take your seat." Snapping out of his mind, the boy looked towards the front of the room.

Ah, so he had Bitch-Sensei today. As far as teachers go she was cold, impassive and surprisingly, fair. Giving a curt nod, Midoriya made his way over to his desk. Well, it was supposed to be a desk; now-a-days it resembled more of a graffiti-covered toilet wall, not that that was his fault.

Not that anybody cared about that fact.

Bitch-Sensei was the only teacher that Midoriya held some level of respect for at Aldera; a respect he has held since he first met the woman in nursery. Though now she was old and grey, she still had the same attitude towards learning that she held when she was younger and... still grey, technically. Her skin was grey, which was part of her Quirk, but she also now had grey hair due to her advanced age.

He had forgotten her real name some time ago, but she very rarely spoke with him, so that wasn't an issue. All she cared about was that the class performed well, and though it was definitely a sticking point for her, she never graded him unfairly due to his Quirklessness, something that couldn't be said of the other teachers.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, we may begin. Today's lesson is about dominant and recessive genes and how they work in relation to Quirks. All information that you need has been printed out and placed inside your desks, and on the board behind me will be the same information, displayed in a slightly different way." The old woman explained, collecting a stack of papers from her own desk before making her way through the rows of students; placing a worksheet on each desk as she passed.

"Most of this will just be a refresher from yesterday, but if you want to do well when it's time for the test then you'll do your work," The woman added, passing Midoriya's desk and placing down the work in question. The boy noted the stiffness of her arm as she let go of the paper, and frowned slightly.

On the teacher's left arm was a large crack which ran from the origin point on her wrist, all the way up to her shoulder. You see, her skin was made of stone; that was her Quirk; a mutation-type Quirk, and a useful one at that. The crack didn't affect her that much, from what Midoriya had observed over the years, but there were days that it seemed worse than others.

Midoriya felt his eyes drift away from the paper; having not gleamed a single thing from it since it had been placed down, and over to Bakugou. Though he too had his head facing his paper, their eyes met almost instantly, and Midoriya turned away purely out of instinct.

You get three guesses as to how Bitch-Sensei got the crack. Two of them don't count.

That was the only day Midoriya ever saw Bakugou get reprimanded for his actions, though it was technically an accident since the blond had assumed it was his hand that had grabbed his shoulder, and not their teacher's.

Speaking of Bakugou, Midoriya couldn't help but sigh. The fact that he had caught his eye so easily moments earlier meant that the explosive child had been watching him, and when the explosive child was watching him, it never ended well.

Resigning himself to his fate, the Miraculous holder looked over the worksheet that had been handed out, before pulling the other documents from his desk, and setting to work. Though, it wouldn't even be a minute later that he were interrupted in this endeavour.

"So this is school huh? After all this time it hasn't changed a bit..." Plagg whined, causing Midoriya to nearly snap his pencil with tension, a line of graphite being rammed through his work; his head darting around the room like a squirrel on cocaine to make sure no one else had heard the God. Thankfully, from the looks of it, the idle chatter of the classroom was enough to mask his voice; his own rapid movements had definitely caught the attention of a few people though.

Ignoring them, Midoriya quickly turned back to his worksheet; hand still clenched; scowling at the line that now adorned the paper.

"Plagg! What the fuck dude‽ Are you trying to get caught‽" Midoriya hissed, going cross-eyed as he once again looked upwards to try and glare at the Kwami. Obviously this didn't work, as Plagg and Trixx were both buried deep within his hair and possibly not even corporeal- but it was the principal, damn it!

"Ahhh, relax kid; as long as I whisper they won't hear me! My voice is as smooth as cheese!" Rolling his eyes, Midoriya relaxed his grip on his pencil; letting out a pent up breath.

"Plagg, my buddy, my pal, my floating lump of charcoal... you sound like what would happen if Hiroshi Kohsaka caught a cold! You, and your voice, are the furthest thing from smooth!" Trixx let out a snort of amusement, whilst Plagg merely crossed his arms, pouting.

"Okay, first off broccoli, I have no idea who that is, so good joke, second of all, I'll have you know my voice _is_ smooth; I should sing for you some time! Maybe I should sing now?" Plagg's pout quickly turned into a smirk as he felt his chosen stiffen up.

"You know what? I concede. Please do _not_ start singing!" Midoriya begged, a sense of dread coming over him as he began to think over all the ways he could possibly get out of that situation.

"Hm, well, your loss... Anyway, what's the deal with with the angry blond guy? I get that no one here likes you but he's been giving you a mix of a side-eye and a death glare since you walked in," Giving a brief growl of annoyance, Midoriya went back to filling in the questions on the paper.

"His name is Bakugou Katsuki, and he's an asshole; it's his life mission to become the number one hero, though at this point I'm convinced it's actually to make me miserable. I... He's... He's the main reason that we met last night..." This time it was Plagg's turn to stiffen up, followed almost immediately by Trixx as he caught on to what their chosen had just revealed. The lack of response from the Kwamis worried Midoriya for a moment, before he felt the top of his head begin to cool down.

"Hey, what's going on up there; you two okay?" Midoriya whispered, trying to be as conspicuous as he could be as he ran his hand into his hair; trying to feel for the two Gods. After a few seconds, the feeling of their paws on his fingertips came to the boy, and his worry began to wash away.

"Yeah kid, sorry about that, I uh... I accidentally set of a small cataclysm... don't worry, I didn't mess up your hair anymore than it already was..." The God admitted, giving an awkward laugh.

"Okay, first of all, rude- second of all, a small _what‽_ _"_ Removing the hand from his hair, Midoriya slouched back in his seat. It was clear he was not going to get much work done this lesson if things kept up like this.

"A cataclysm; it's one of your new powers. Basically when _you_ use it, you get a ball of pure destruction that will turn whatever you press it against to dust; when _I_ use it I can basically destroy whatever I want, however I want," Plagg explained, sticking a single paw out from the front of Midoriya's hair and summoning a tiny black ball, before dissipating it and pulling his arm back inside.

"That's... powerful... holy shit..."

"Yeah, well, because of your age you can't use it forever; each time you use a cataclysm, you'll have ten minutes at the max before you're forced to de-transform and feed me!" Plagg added.

"Wait, what do you mean 'because of my age'?"

"When a Miraculous user is under eighteen, the Miraculous de-transforms it's user after they use their power; no idea why, you'd have to ask the Master..." Glancing over to his teacher, and then the clock, Midoriya slowly nodded his head. He had been planning on visiting Master Fu in a couple of days anyway, just so he could actually spend time with the man who literally granted him his one wish, once he was feeling a little more stable.

"Well, is there anything else I should know about you guy's powers, besides what yours actually is, Trixx?"

"Yeah, like I said, ten minutes is the maximum time you have left transformed if you use my power; but it's meant to just be five. Because you're using two Miraculous at once your time is basically doubled, but if you use both mine _and_ Trixx's powers, then it's back down to five."

"Right, thank's for the info Plagg; anyway, Trixxy, what's your power?"

"Well, I mean, it's kinda' obvious; Miraculous of Illusion an' all, but, by playing the flute y'get when ya' transform, you can create illusions- there ain't many limits to my power, the main thing is that the bigger an' the stronger an illusion is, the more energy it uses!"

"And, y'know, the fact that I can't play the flute..." Midoriya sighed.

"Ah, don't worry about that kid; it comes instinctually; same as when you're in a fight; imagine it like you're being given someone else's muscle memory," Plagg explained, grabbing a crumb of cheese that he had dropped earlier and swallowing it, much to Trixx's disgust.

"Huh... does that transfer over when I use the boost I get from the power leakage?" Trixx scrunched his face up in thought, sharing a quick glance over to Plagg; a look of equal thought on his own face, before the orange God shrugged.

"Honestly, I got no idea... Team Miraculous was already on its way out when the Miraculous began to show signs a' damage... I don't think we ever found out..." The bell rang inside the classroom, startling Midoriya from his slumped posture, and out of instinct he used his right foot to push his chair (and by proxy himself) backwards and away from his desk.

Now, one thing Midoriya's instincts hadn't accounted for was his newly acquired power, and so instead of his chair (and by proxy himself) moving back by the regular half of a meter, the boy launched himself into and then _over_ the empty desk and subsequent chair that resided behind his own.

But hey, at least he had avoided having his chest becoming slightly warmer from the explosion that had been released upon his barely-touched worksheet.

Bakugou looked at the boy with angry and confused glare; his palm still pressed firm against Midoriya's desk as the boy in question pulled himself from the ground with a groan. The rest of the class were laughing at his misfortune, and though they probably should have, none questioned his sudden strength; they had another lesson to get to after all.

Maybe they thought Bakugou's explosions were just that powerful?

 **"OI!** No fighting in my classroom!" Bitch-Sensei yelled, partially standing from her desk in case she needed to step in. The first time she had done that, Midoriya had made the foolish mistake of thinking that she cared for his well-being; in truth she just didn't like having her room damaged.

Bakugou payed the woman no mind; not removing his gaze from Midoriya as the boy stood; glaring back at the blond with equal intensity.

"I'm glad my favourite practice dummy's still in one piece; y'know I was worried I'd broken you yesterday; finding a new one would have been such a pain in the ass... But I guess I won't have to! Though, that just means I haven't gotten strong enough yet!" The blond sneered, finally dragging his hand from the desk, and letting what was left of Midoriya's work fall to the ground.

"I wanna test out some new ultimate moves later today; wanna make sure they hurt as muuuuuch as possible! Could you imaging the look on the Hero's faces if I rocked up to the Entrance Exam with one already prepared? They don't teach that shit until 2nd year!" Midoriya felt his heart beat slowly speeding up, try as he might to stabilise his breathing.

"Actually, what am I saying! A useless Deku like you shouldn't _imagine_ UA; you aren't even worthy of being in the same country as that place; hell, _this_ shithole is to good for _you!"_

"Bakugou Katsuki! Watch you language! Now get out of here, you both have another lesson before your break!" Bakugou merely rolled his eyes at the teacher; letting small firecrackers go off in his palm.

"She's right you know? We both have another lesson before you _break!_ Or at least, that's the goal..." With a shit-eating grin plastered over his face, Bakugou left the room, and Midoriya's desire to throw up stopped rising. Without sparing a glance to the teacher, and without speaking a word to either of his Kwami, Midoriya put his chair back in place, and left the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just wanted to thank you for the support being shown for this story, and to let you know that, whilst I may not respond to them, I do read all your comments! :D


	5. Chapter Five

"Shoto! Quit your incessant dawdling this **instant!"** With a huff, the large, flaming man snatched his child's arm in a vice like grip, before spinning on his heel and dragging the boy to his side with a growl.

There were passers by that saw this, of course. After all, when you're 6'4 in height; built like Satan were he a steroid-taking bodybuilder; quite literally on fire, _and_ yelling at a child in the middle of the street- you are going to attract attention. The man however, did not care. And though they were very put-off by the situation, none of those passers by dared say anything.

After all, who in their right mind would walk up to the number two Hero in all of Japan, and try to tell him off for how he was treating his child.

Without another word, the man; Endeavour, continued to march his way down the busy street- and the boy; Shoto, reluctantly followed at his side.

"If it is to be believed that All Might has taken up to patrolling this area of Japan, then so must we! That bright yellow buffoon can't be allowed to gain any more ground on me than he already has!" Endeavour growled out, his narrow eyes darting to every alleyway that they passed; to every shifty person in the crowd that surrounded them.

His jaw clenched tight to bite back an impulsive response, Shoto turned away from the man at his side and glanced to the rooftops. There was another hero on patrol with them, though the boy was hard pressed to remember much of anything about him. He was new, and his Quirk involved wood- but that was all the boy could remember about him; his father claiming that the research he had started doing was 'pointless' and 'a waste of time'. 

Once they were done for the day, Shoto had made a note to do as much research on the new hero as he possibly could, if only to spite the man at his side. He might even buy some of the hero's merch, if he had any yet.

Letting out a long, drawn out breath; irritated; the temptation to verbally lash out at Endeavour became too strong and too tantalising for the child to resist.

"No, _you_ must patrol this area; I'm not a hero; I don't need to nor **_want_** to be here!" The permanent frown that the man wore twisted quickly into a scowl, and his flames burned hotter, much to the surprise of passers by who quickly jumped to get away from the man. Stopping in his tracks once again, Endeavour threw his frame around to face his son, and proceeded to jab a fat finger into the boy's chest.

"Listen you **insolent** _brat!_ **You being out here with me is a God damn _honour!_ How many other future heroes do you think are going to get this sort of _practice_ ; this sort of _training!"_** Keeping eye-contact with the man, Shoto let forth a stream of ice to encapsulate the finger; dropping the temperature of the surrounding area as low as he could in such a small amount of time.

The man's scowl tightened, before he let out an annoyed huff; flexing his finger to break the ice with ease.

"Your position as the number one is only going to be ensured if you keep _training_ , Shoto! Why must you rebel at _every chance_ you _get‽"_ If you asked him to, Shoto would be able to repeat to you word for word, everything that had just come out of the old man's mouth; he had heard it enough times now to do so. 

"Now come on, you've wasted enough of our time; time that could have been spent catching the criminal scum that roam these streets," With that, the man turned and began to walk; not even looking back to see if his son were following. He was, but only because he knew that- were he to just walk away; to run and leave the old man when his back was turned, then he'd be found again.

There was no way of escaping him, no matter how hard he try.

As time past, the aching of Shoto's muscles grew; each step that he took to keep up with his father; each quick dodge to get past the bustling civilians; all adding up to aggravate the strain that his nightly training sessions were giving him. But still, he fought onward; knowing that if he were to slow down; were to fall behind, then his father would just make him work harder when they got home.

When their patrol had finally come to an end, Endeavour had allowed him a moment to let his guard down and rest as the man made a call to his agency; detailing their uneventful outing. Much to his annoyance however, as soon as he made to rest against the nearest wall, both of his feet were ripped from the floor as another man ran through him; tossing him over his shoulder as he ran from a nearby alley as if cougars saw him their lunch.

His hands instantly flew out to slap at the concrete before he hit the ground, acting to absorb the pain of the impact, and Shoto's mind instantly flipped into battle mode; the only thing he would ever thank his old man for teaching him. Though it made his muscles burn, Shoto sent forth a wave of ice as soon as he felt the cracked and dirtied floor connect with his fingers, and a large fireball flew over his head not even a second later; his father too springing into action. Surprisingly, the man had managed to avoid both attacks.

"God damn it Shoto, you useless fuck; why didn't you stop him‽" Before the boy was able to respond, he felt the large hand of his old man grab at his back, before his whole body began to fly forwards through the air. Internally sighing, Shoto used his ice to angle himself out of the superman-esque pose, before landing back on his feet in a run, side-by-side with his father as they gave chase to the criminal.

The man, from what Shoto could tell, had a mutation-based Quirk (if his shark-shaped head was anything to go off of). He had pink stubble, and what looked like the start of a goatee, as well as dark-brown dreadlocks. From the ragged and torn clothing, if would be a safe bet to guess the man was homeless- and from the expensive-looking woman's purse in his fist, it would be a safe bet to guess he was a thief.

He was also about the size of his father... Shoto blinked, stopping for a moment before he was grabbed by Endeavour again and made to continue running. When the man had crashed into him, they were around the same height... which mean't his head mutation probably had nothing to do with his actual quirk.

Thankfully, the villain made his way out of the crowded streets and onto the road; not because he was worried that the man would take a hostage, but because he knew his father wouldn't hesitate to attack the man even with the civilians around. Speaking of civilians, when they noticed what was going on, most of them thankfully began to flee- though a lot of them had stuck around, wanting to watch the fight.

Shoto was going to use 'keeping them away from the fight' as an excuse to get away from his father, however not long after that thought had entered his mind, the wooden hero from before had swooped in from the rooftops and begun to use his branches to keep them away. Though he felt slighted at the action, he was still going to learn about him to piss of his father.

The man, now twice the size of his father, turned on his heel to pick up and then throw a car at Endeavour, and in response, Shoto dived away from the hero. He would have used his ice to stop the car, but he knew his father could obliterate it, and if not, well then that would be a good outcome as well. Sadly, the second outcome did not come true, as a large ball of fire tore itself through the car, igniting the fuel and causing the vehicle to burst into an even bigger ball of flames.

Shoto was just happy that the car's occupants had fled when the villain had appeared.

"Boy! Use your Quirk to freeze this scum in place!" Endeavour ordered, throwing one arm out towards Shoto, whilst using the other to shoot out another fireball. Shoto narrowed his eyes, considering freezing the old man to the ground, before sighing, and turning to face the criminal.

He shouldn't even be allowed to use his Quirk, never mind take on an actual criminal- but just like the police, heroes could deputise and authorise anybody to use their Quirks in any situation they saw fit. Add into the mix that he was the son of the number two hero, and people didn't even seem to care if he used his powers even if he didn't have authorisation.

Sending out a wave of ice, he quickly ensnared the legs of the criminal- however due to the fact that he was still growing in size, it didn't take long for said ice to shatter; sending splinters all around the area; some embedding themselves in the ground, and the sides of buildings, other spiking through abandoned vehicles. He had seen it coming, but apparently his father hadn't; giving a surprised 'gah', before proceeding to throw another fireball.

The criminal stepped to the side, and allowed the ball of fire to shoot past him- and as the sounds of police sirens began to get louder, the man ran; still growing in size, he sidestepped his way through the roads, trying not to damage to the buildings.

"Well don't just fucking stand there! **After him!"** Endeavour cried, gesturing to the criminal as he looked back to Shoto. His legs already felt like they would cave in on themselves, but he ran anyway; his father staying put for a moment to glare at him, before following.

Though he was slowed when he had to move between buildings, the man was still extremely fast due to his size, and so catching up with him would be a nightmare for anyone without a mobility Quirk.

Thinking quickly Shoto began to summon his ice, letting it freeze the ground with each step he took, before jumping; having a large pillar of it fly from the ground, and push him even further into the air. Before he could lose his momentum and fall to the ground, he summoned his ice from the side of one of the buildings, and pulled a platform from it to catch him; putting him on equal footing with the man's shoulder, though, he was still too far behind to do anything to him yet.

He was about three intersections away from him, and the criminal was about three intersections from the main area of town. If he got there before either himself or the heroes, there would be nothing stopping the man from using the widened streets and roads to run out of the town all together, and head for the nearby forests.

Using his platform of ice as a starting point, Shoto began to form a large slide of ice that nearly reached the floor, before he curved it up to shoot him even closer to the criminal. Taking a moment to breath, the boy prepared for the amount of pain the would put his back, and his whole body were he to miss, in- before throwing himself onto the slide.

He grunted in pain almost immediately, and thanked God that he was still immune to the cold of his ice. Approaching the bottom of the slide, the boy prepared to create another platform when he was launched, and as he reached the end of the slide he was shot upwards and forwards just as he had predicted.

His hand remaining outstretched to cast his ice the minute he felt himself begin to fall, Shoto waited as he drew closer to the man, who's shoulders were now easily towering over the roofs of the buildings. The air whipping past him stung his skin, and dried his eyes, but he refused to close them; he couldn't afford to with this type of move.

"Binding Lacquered-!" His attention was drawn almost immediately from the criminal and instead to the rooftop to his left as the shout reached his ears, and he felt his stomach drop as he watched the hero that had been on patrol with them running towards the edge of the roof, head down, and presumably ready to strike.

"No, wait-!"

"- _Chain **Priso- a child‽"** _ The heroes eyes widened in shock as he flew towards Shoto; the branches he had been forming on his arms disappearing as the two collided in the air just behind the giant. Crashing into the building on the other side of the road, the two groaned, before gravity took back its control on of them and they began to plumit towards the road.

"Shit!" Throwing his arms out into a t-pose, the wooden hero fired two branches out to embed into both buildings; suspending him in the air, and Shoto grabbed a hold of the hero's legs; the two of them breathing heavily. The man they had been chasing, apparently only now noticing them, turned slightly to look back at them.

"Uhhh, tough luck?" The man awkwardly offered, seemingly trying to be sympathetic, before turning back to continue with his escape; only one intersection away from the main part of town. Hopefully the people there would have seen him coming, as so evacuated- or at the very least the police had gotten there and begun preparing.

As the criminal walked away, the hero he was holding onto sighed, before looking down at Shoto; narrowing his eyes.

"Endeavour sent you after that guy, didn't he?" Nodding his head, the man sighed again, sounding much more tired than he had initially. Shoto felt himself heat up with embarrassment, and chose to look away from the man; though, he didn't really find much comfort from the several story drop below them.

"I apologise for getting in your way..."

"Nah, don't worry about it kid; I just didn't expect you to be there. I'm pretty sure if I wasn't there your plan might have worked, whatever it was gonna be..." The hero admitted, twisting his head to try and awkwardly peer at the criminal.

"Since he's still growing I wouldn't have been able to freeze him in place, I was planning on using my ice to blind him, so he'd have to shrink down or risk falling and hurting others; I noticed he's only been avoiding attacks and not fighting back; I figure he doesn't want to hurt anyone, and just used his Quirk out of fear when he realised he'd run straight into the number two hero," Shoto explained, finally looking back up from the ground, and focusing on the criminal as he shimmied his way in between the last two buildings.

"That's... that's actually a really good analysis.. wow... I wasn't expecting that, though I guess I should have; son of the number two and all," The wooden man chuckled, before sighing.

"Guess I should get us down now, just in case no other Heroes show up; I haven't seen your dad yet," Confused, Shoto looked back at the street he had come from, an then to all of the adjourning streets he could see from up in the air.

"That's... strange... the old man was following me... By the way, what should I call you? I never found out." The wooden man smiled, though you could only tell from the way his eyes scrunched up, for his mask.

"When I'm on the beat, I go by Kamui Woods." With that out of the way, Kamui set to work on lowering the two safely to the ground, a process that involved deactivating and reactivating his Quirk every few seconds to dig back into the building. By the time they were on the ground, there were several tree-sized holes in a line going down the sides of both buildings.

"I'm gonna head back up high to try that move again, you stick to the ground if you can; I don't wanna crash into you again," Kamui instructed.

Giving the man a nod, the hero turned and lashed out with his Quirk once more; a series of sturdy branches coming forth from his hand before wrapping around a far-off lamppost. With a quick tug, the man flew off, leaving Shoto alone. With a sigh of his own and a gentle shake of his head, the boy walked over to the side of the building he was closest to, and slumped to the ground; his legs seconds away from collapsing under him.

* * *

"Okay Lady, you got this; deep breaths; just take deep breaths!" This was it; this was her chance to make herself known to the world; to finally get the fame and recognition she's been aiming for since she had learned what a Hero was.

Bouncing from foot to foot, Mount Lady shook her wrists; going through a miniature warm-up as she tried to psyche herself up. She knew that this would be a relatively easy take-down, after all, she'd be fighting someone with the same Quirk as her- who _clearly_ didn't know what he was doing- and she had the element of surprise.

Still, she was nervous.

What if she messed up? What if she _missed_ _? Oh God what if she **missed?** _Quickly moving her hands to her horns, they suddenly felt uncomfortable; too tight and too loose at the same time; her costume pulled at her skin in all the wrong places and was that _a stretch-mark‽_

Rapping her knuckles against her side, she took a moment to breath, before slowly; deliberately moving into a runners stance.

"This is it... Yu Takeyama... Mount Lady, here to save the day and get paid..." Closing her eyes tight, she began to count down.

3

2

1

 _ **"Canyon-"**_ Taking off into a sprint, Yu ran past empty cars; dropped and forgotten food containers, and even discarded newspapers. Apparently people still read those. With each step she took, the woman grew with no sign of stopping, and a smile- albeit a nervous one, bloomed on her face.

 _ **"Binding Lacquered-"**_ Yu's eyes widened in shock as she turned to face the yell, only noticing the man on the rooftops as she breached the exit of the road and out into the open area of the main city. What had initially looked to be the glowing entrance to heaven, now looked like the glow of fire one would see if they stepped into hell, as she realised that her main fear was going to come true.

This was her debut as a Hero, and she was about to get in the way of _another_ hero.

It seemed as if the man noticed her around the same time she noticed him, which just so happened to be as he pushed himself off of the corner of the rooftop using his Quirk, in an attempt to latch on to the criminal- who was now stood with his hands resting on the glass walkway, which connected two of the bigger office buildings in the area.

Though she wanted to, Yu knew there was no way for her to stop; not when she was in the process of sizing up. She had tried; oh God she had tried the learn how when she was at Shiketsu, but her Quirk just couldn't reverse like that.

"Sorry in advance for this, tree-man!" Yu mumbled, preparing herself for whatever technique the hero had been charging up, to hit her.

 **"** **Prominence-!"** The eyes of both heroes turned with shock when a third shout had joined the mix, and both felt their stomachs drop even further than they already had when they saw Endeavour; stood alone in the deserted road; hands cupped with a ball of fire charging between them.

Both heroes, and almost all of the civilians on the cordoned-off sidewalks knew what special move the fire-hero was about to pull off- and if the collective gasp of said civilians was any indicator, they all knew what was about to go down- though Endeavour himself seemed to not realised.

Or he didn't care.

Either option was on the table at this point, let's be real.

It happened mostly in a blur... of pain, but within only a minute Kamui Woods had collided with Mount Lady's ribs, causing her to stumble and clutch at her side and crush the man against her, before bringing her other hand up to slam down on the glass walkway as she instinctively tried to steady herself. Sadly, due to her enhanced strength, her hand went through the walkway- smashing the glass into a thousand tiny shards; many of them digging into her skin, and with nothing to keep her upright the fell against the criminal; knocking him into a building.

The building crumbled below him, but not wanting to wait around for the heroes to get their bearings back, the criminal turned tail and jumped the building; continuing his escape towards the nearby forests. It was as this was happening, that Endeavour finished his screaming of _**'BURN!'**_ , and let forth a sapphire beam of pure molten fire, directly into the cupped ribs of Mount Lady, and because of her grip, directly into the hero made of _wood_.

With a cry of pain, Mount Lady fell- and if there was anything positive; any _smidgen_ of compensation for the sheer, agonising pain she had just been put through- it was that she fell _on_ Endeavour; crushing him.

* * *

"Kid... please... just say _something **anything...**_ You're really worrying me..." Plagg's voice was still its nasally tone, but the way he spoke was so gentle; far more gentle than Midoriya had been expecting. But right now he was trying to close himself off; he needed to, if Bakugou wanted to use him as his punching bag. If he didn't, he'd start crying- and if he started crying, then it would just get worse.

But Plagg and Trixx were _really_ making it hard to do so.

His pencil doodled an All Might face in the corner of his book. He was in English, if his memory served him correctly- but he hadn't even tried to pay attention. Trixx was about to open his mouth, to try and reach out to the boy again, however before he could, the screeching of the P.A system flooded the room.

"Attention students-!" Pencils clattered over the system, causing most of the students to look up at the speaker in confusion.

"-There is a rampaging villain heading towards our location, please evacuate in a calm and orderly manner!" It was after this announcement, when the other students in the class hand jumped from their desks and ran towards the door in a whirlwind of chaos, that Midoriya spoke the first words he had spoken in around an hour.

"Well fuck..!"


End file.
